Random Acts of Jealousy
by crimsonlorelai
Summary: What happens when Luke gets back from Philly? Read and see what I think SHOULD. No spoilers. Possible ONESHOT.


ONE SHOT! (maybe...)

_**Random Acts of Jealousy**_

I hear the door open and I run downstairs. I haven't seen him for 10 days, phone calls are not enough for me. I run downstairs and into his arms. Hugging him like if I let go the world will cease to exsist.

"Oh, baby I missed you soooo much." I muffle into his trademark flannel.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much."

I kiss him gently on the lips and look into his eyes for the first time in months. I see something there that wasn't there before. It's something I see more nowadays in Chris's eyes around Rory and Gigi. I like to call it the "Daddy Glint", and then it comes back. Oh God I hate admiting it, but it is there. Jealousy.

_She _made him a daddy first. _Her_ daughter has kept him from me for almost six months now. And out of no where I hear myelf blurt out.

"Luke we need to talk."

"Uh, o-okay." He sort of stutters. Probably because that was out of left field.

We sit on the couch. The couch _we_ bought together, in the living room _we_ remodled, in the house _we_ fixed up to make room for _him_, and he hasn't even moved in yet.

"I want to meet her." I state.

"Who? April?"

"Yes, of course April. And I want to get married."

"We will. I jus-" He starts.

"No." I cut him off. "I want a date. Something I can count on. Something that is solid, because I love you more than any man I could ever imagine being with, and I want to marry you. Our whole situation has been eating me up inside for too long now, and I can't take it anymore."

"Ok Lorelai slow down. One step at a time. Now. You want to meet April?"

"Yes, why have you been keeping her from me?"

"Keeping her from you? I thought you wouldn't want to know her."

"Are you insane? She is part of your life and your _daughter_. Why wouldn't I want to know her?"

"I don't know, stupid thought then I guess."

"Uh, yeah I would say so."

He looks at me for a long while and says.

"Ok, she is coming by the diner tomorrow after school, come then and meet her offically."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we need to start this new chapter in our lives and the only way to do that is for you to get to knwo April, and to set a date."

I smile. "Really?" Was that a tear coming down my face?

"Yes. I love you so much and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Then you know what I say we do."

"What?"

"I say we go ahead with your eloping idea."

"If you want to."

"Yes I do."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Let's go to New York, get a judge and lets go."

"I like the sound of that."

"Ok good, go upstairs and get your suit out of the closet. I will call Rory and be up in a minute to change."

"Ok." and with that he was up the stairs.

The phone rings a few times until I get an answer from my one and only daughter.

"Hello?"

"Rory, how fast can you get in a fabulous dress and get to Stars Hollow?"

"Um, I don't know why?"

"Because me and Luke are eloping tonight and you need to be there."

"Oh! Sure I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Ok kid, I'll see ya later."

"Ok. Oh and Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I am so excited!"

"Me too."

I run upstairs . While Luke is changing I put on a fabulous dress of mine. Then we go downstairs to wait for Rory. When she arrives we get into our cars and head for New York. **(A.N- I have no clue how long it takes to get from Stars Hollow to New York so just go with it.) **Three hours later we are in Mannhattan, we get a phonebook and see if we can find a Justice of the Peace and quick, quick.

"AHA!" Rory yells. "Here's one."

And we are off again. When we get there the justice has us sign all the legal papers and what not, and the next thing I know we are reciting vows.

"And do you Lucas Danes take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawful weded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luke says with a huge smile on his face.

"And do you Lorelai Gilmore take Lucas Danes to be your lawful weded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." A single tear escapes down my face.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I here by pronouce you husband and wife. Lucas you may kiss your bride."

Luke gathers me in his arms and kisses me. Now this kiss can deffenetly be put in the books as one of our most memorable kisses. There was our first kiss on the Dragonfly porch, our kiss when he came a swept me off my feet after our short but painful break-up, and this one.

We seperate and turn around and see Rory with tears coming down her face. She comes up and hugs us both and tells us how happy she is.

"Oh the kids are going to be gorgous." Rory jokes.

After she says that I look to Luke and smile. He wraps an arm around my waist and places his hand on my stomache, on the tiniest of bumps, and smiles back at me. Because little does Rory know, we have a little secret we have been keeping all along.

**Ok that's all...now do you think I should continue or stop there?**


End file.
